She Could Be Gone Tomorrow
by Karoline123
Summary: Ron has a realization about Hermione and, after having some serious doubts asks her out only to find someone else beat him to it. RHr


**Title: She Could Be Gone Tomorrow**

**Author: Karoline123 **

**Summary: Ron has a realization about Hermione and, after having some serious doubts asks her out only to find someone else beat him to it. **

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all related characters, ideas etc. belong to J.K. Rowling. I do not own them, nor am I claiming to in anyway by writing this story.**

**

* * *

**

Ronald Weasley lay on his bed in the Hogwarts dorm, thinking. His sister, Ginny, and one of his best friends, Harry Potter, had recently started going out. He'd been indignant at first, and yes, he had yelled, but that wasn't what Ron was thinking about right then. No, Ron was thinking about his other best friend, Hermione Granger.

Hermione, who was the smartest girl in their year. Hermione, who put up a stand for elf rights. Hermione, who still hung out with he and Harry despite the fact that they were still so immature. Hermione, who was a muggle born and yet took the insults it brought her without as much as a flinch. Hermione, who made a second home in the library. Hermione, who had figured out Rita Skeeter's secret and Lupin's as well. Hermione, who had looked so beautiful at the Yule Ball two years ago.

The more Ron thought about Hermione the more he realized he liked her, a lot. _'But she wouldn't like me back.'_ he thought,_ 'She probably thinks I'm an idiot.' _Ron sighed. She would never go out with a loser like him. He had no chance whatsoever. '_Then again' _said a familiar sounding voice in his head _'It couldn't hurt to try, really. She's Hermione, and if you don't make an effort now, who knows, she could have a boyfriend tomorrow. You can't be the only one who likes her. Why don't you just ask her out? The worst thing that could happen is that she'll say 'no'.'_

It was true, Ron knew that much, but he still wasn't sure he could do it. _'She could be gone tomorrow.' _said the voice _'You can't be the only one, who likes her,'_

Ron frowned and stood up. Much as he didn't want to ask out Hermione, he couldn't stand the thought of her going out with someone else. This had been something that bothered him for years, but now, he decided, he couldn't risk it. After all, she could be gone tomorrow.

Though he tried to take as much time on the stairs as possible, Ron found himself facing the Common Room, and Hermione, all too soon. She was sitting at her usual table by the fire, reading something and frowning slightly. Ron made his way over to her quietly and saw, by looking over her shoulder, that it was a letter.

"Who's that from?" he asked, almost conveying the casual tone he was trying to portray.

"Viktor." said Hermione, shortly not looking up.

Ron scowled "What's Vicky writing about?"

Hermione blushed "He, well, he asked me to be his girlfriend and I-"

Ron turned and stormed out of the common room. He'd been too late. She was going out with Viktor now. Why, why had he been so afraid? Ron was so busy mentally beating himself that he nearly walked into Harry as he made his way down the stairs.

Harry looked at Ron and noted his ears, which were bright pink. "Something wrong, Ron?" he asked.

"Hermione." said Ron.

"Something's wrong with Hermione?"

"No, well, yeah actually. She's going out with Krum."

Harry raised an eyebrow "Why is that bad?"

"I-well- it's bad because…it just is."

"Oh…..okay. Are you okay, Ron?"

"Yeah, just brilliant." Ron started down the stairs again, not sure where he was going.

Somehow Ron ended up in the library. He wasn't really sure what possessed him to go there, but thought it was probably because he had been subconsciously looking for Hermione. _'But'_ he thought _'even if I do find her, it won't make any difference. She almost certainly wouldn't have gone out with me anyways, even if I had asked her before Krum. She just doesn't like me in that way.'_

"Why me?" Ron said aloud. The impenetrable silence of the library was getting on his nerves.

" 'Why you' what?"

Ron looked up to see Hermione sitting across from him at the table.

"Nothing." He assured her. "Absolutely nothing."

"Are you alright Ron? You looked really mad back in the common room, is something wrong?"

Ron looked at her and noted what a beautiful brown her eyes were; he then cursed himself mentally for doing so. "Why did you choose him, Hermione? Why not me?" he asked running his fingers through his hair.

"Choose who, Ron? Honestly, you're not making any sense at all."

"Krum."

"What do you mea—oh." Realization dawned on Hermione's face and Ron felt his heart sink with the rejection he was doubtless about to receive.

"Ron, I'm not going out with Krum or anything if that's what you think."

"But you said he asked you."

"Well just because he asked doesn't mean I said yes."

" Oh…"

The pair fell silent again. Ron knew he should ask her out now, now that he knew she wasn't taken yet but…_ 'She could be gone tomorrow…' _Finally after gathering what courage he had Ron said "Er…Hermione…"

"Yes?"

" I…..I mean…..since you're not…..you know….er…….going out with Krum……would you……would you….. could you…."

Hermione smiled "Yes, Ron."

§Fin§

* * *

**Author's Note: Fluffy, wasn't it? It's my first time trying to write a Ron/Hermione fic, I liked it. You guys will have to tell me what you think though, because as the author I tend to be a bit biased about these things. (In other words...REVIEW!) **


End file.
